The New Kid On The Block
by Hexerein
Summary: A new girl arrives to Den Tech as a fanatic 'Lan enthusiast' with a navi who not only despises Roll, but takes Megaman's breath away. And with lust as these girls' motive, Lan and Megaman will learn quickly what being kidnapped really means.
1. Love At First Sight

_The New Kid On The Block_

_By Angelz9_

**Yah! My 1st story was a success! Hope You enjoy the 2nd one!****Oh yeah. The ? characters are from 2 different shows. ****Digimon season 3-Jerry Minimoto (the only one I've seen. Last name is fake)****Teen Titans-Blackfire (I know she's evil but not in my story; just really slick)****If you don't know these characters, it's okay. You can still follow the story. ****And navis can be in the human world in this one.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

----ACDC Park----

"Maylu, are you sure?" Lan asked. "After five years, is someone actually gonna move into that house?" Maylu stared at him.

"What do you think will happen to a house if there is a 'FOR SALE' sign right in front of it?"she exclaimed.

"Well it's just weird. Now I have to get used to living right across from someone," Lan said.

"What's there to get used to?" Megaman asked from the PET.

"Well, nothing, but-"

Megaman sighed. "There you have it, Maylu. Another dumb moment presented to you by Lan Hikari." Maylu giggled.

"Very funny, Megaman."

"I know, isn't it amazing how retarded you act sometimes?" Megaman said sarcastically. Maylu laughed even more. Lan only rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go," he said. "Bye, Lan," Maylu called, walking away.

----That Evening, In Front Of The House----

Jerry sighed as she got out of the minivan. She didn't want to move. _I mean, from Netopia to Electopia? This is so stupid! But it's too late to talk Mom and Dad out of it now. We're already here,_ she thought, looking up at the house.

"Why are you sighing?" Blackfire asked. "I thought you'd be happy." Jerry looked at her net-navi. "Happy? For what? I lost all my friends-"

"But you can make new ones here," Blackfire suggested.

"And I can't go to all my favorite hangout spots-"

"But they might have better ones here," Blackfire suggested.

"And I'll have lots of bullies like I did before-"

"But if you make lots of friends, you won't have any here," Blackfire suggested again.

Jerry gave her a dirty look. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Blackfire shook her head. "I'm only trying to make you feel better. And besides, knowing you, your luck has turned out for the best-_again_."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Blackfire pointed across the street to Lan's house. "Because your number one fan now lives right across the street from you."

Jerry's eyes lit up. She rushed around the car to get a better view of the house. "Omg! This-is-so-cool! I can't wait 'till tomorrow! I'll get to meet the famous Lan Hikari! All my friends will wanna hear about this!" As Jerry continued on, Blackfire sighed. _Here we go again with her 'Lan is the best person who ever existed' speeches. Sigh . . ._

"Hey you two," called a man from the truck carrying the Minimoto's things. "Come help out!"

"Okay!" Blackfire called, hitting Jerry on the head to snap her out of her speech.

----Next Day, Afternoon----

"This is so weird!" Maylu exclaimed. "December 18th and it isn't even cold. It's still skirt weather!"

"Don't get too used to it," Roll said. "The news said it would snow soon."

"Yes!" Lan cheered. "I love the snow!" Megaman shook his head.

"How about we go over to that house? I saw people going in and out of it last night, so I know somebody is there," Maylu said.

"Okay," Lan agreed.

----Minimoto House----

"What are you putting on all that lip gloss on for?" Blackfire asked. "Where are you going with that on?" Jerry's outfit wasn't that fancy, just different from her normal green dress. Something casual.

"I'm going to meet Lan," she replied sharply.

"But you might not even see h-" Blackfire began.

"So?" Jerry replied. "I want to be prepared anyway."

"For what? A kiss?"

Jerry smiled. "Eventually." Blackfire shook her head.

"Suuure, Jerry. Keep having those weird fantasies of yours."

Jerry rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'm ready to go. The guys can help Mom and Dad move; I have more important things to do." She walked out of the house just as Lan and Maylu approached it.

"Hi!" Maylu said. "Nice to meet you!" Jerry turned around startled.

"I'm Maylu and this is-" Maylu began.

"Lan. Lan Hikari, right?" Jerry exclaimed. _Damn, absolutely no manners, _Maylu thought.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Lan answered nervously. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh please. Who doesn't know your name? You're famous!" Jerry said.

Lan smiled. "Well yeah, there's that." Maylu smacked him. "Don't let it go to your head! And besides, if it weren't for Megaman too, you would have no idea who Lan was!"

Jerry placed her hands on her hips. "Well I don't care about his navi now; I just want Lan's autograph!" Megaman was about to say something back until he caught a glimpse of the girl's navi. Blackfire winked at him and smiled. Megaman smiled back. Unfortunately, Roll's attention was on the weird girl talking.

"I would if I could," Lan began, "but I don't have anything to-oh never mind, that'll work," he said as Jerry whipped out a pen a paper from her back pocket. "By the way, my name is Jerry," she said. When Lan was done, she snatched the paper out of his hand and took her navi's hand. "Come on, Blackfire! We have other things to do." Blackfire took one last glance at Megaman before running off with her navi. _Blackfire, huh? Nice name,_ Megaman thought, gazing at her as she walked away.

Roll winced at him. "Come on, Megaman. How about we leave, too?" she said, pulling him out of his daydream.

"She was so rude!" Maylu said. "And so weird!"

"Not really," Lan said. "Seemed fine to me." Maylu rolled her eyes. "Yes, we do need to get going. You're having another Lan moment."

"Oh shut-up!"

----Around The Corner----

Jerry jumped for joy and kissed the little piece of paper with Lan's name in cursive. "Can you believe it? The first part of my fantasy came true! This is so great! This place might not be so bad after all!"

Blackfire smiled. "Yeah. It might be perfect," she said, remembering Megaman's smiling face.

**You can see where this is going, can't u?**

**If you can't, keep reading!**

**If you can, um . . . keep reading!**

**And trust me, obsession only gets worse from here. **


	2. Envy, Jealousy, Hatred

_The New Kid On The Block_

By: Angelz9

Chapter two: Envy, Jealousy, Hatred

----Net City, 20 min. later----

"Wow," Blackfire said in amazement. "So this is what Net City is like!"

"Looks pretty cool," Jerry said from the human world. "As much as I'd love to stay and see what it's like, I have some exploring to do on my own, so have fun!"

"Later, Jerry." Just then, Blackfire caught a glimpse of the two navis she had met earlier. They seemed to be arguing, but Blackfire didn't know why.

----Across the cyber-street----

"Yeah right, Megaman, like you weren't checking her out! I saw you!" Roll glared angrily at Megaman, who was denying something he knows he was doing.

"But I'm serious!" Megaman said.

"Don't lie to me, Megaman," she said, rolling her eyes. "It was like you were hypnotized! If I hadn't been there and saw what you were doing, you'd probably cheat on me!"

Megaman looked surprised. "I'd never do that!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I used to think that, too," Roll said, "but know, I'm not so sure. Well speak of the devil! Look who's coming over!" Megaman turned around to see Blackfire walking up to them.

"Hi!" she said with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. My net-op tends to get carried away at the mention of Lan's name. She acts like he's a god!"

Megaman laughed. Roll wasn't amused.

"Well now that they're gone, how about a proper introduction?" Blackfire held out her hand. "I'm Blackfire," she said politely, "And you are?"

"I'm Megaman."

"I'm Roll."

"Nice to meet you!" everyone said in unison.

"So, Blackfire, where are you from?" Megaman asked. Roll winced at him and stepped on his foot.

"Oww!" Megaman yelped. "Oops, sorry," Roll said, hoping he would get the point. "Go on."

"I'm from Netopia," Blackfire replied.

"Do you like it over there?" Megaman asked. Roll winced at him again. _He obviously doesn't get the point,_ she thought.

"It's okay, but I am kinda eager to see what Electopia's like," Blackfire replied.

Megaman smiled. "Then allow me to show you around," he said, walking to Blackfire's side.

Seeing what was happening, Roll intercepted Megaman's path to her, pushing him back. "Allow _us_ to show you around," she said, glaring back at Megaman. _This is going to be a long day, _he thought.

----Human World, City Block----

"Lan, Lan!" screamed Jerry, running down the block. Lan and Maylu turned around. "Oh brother, there's that rude girl again," Maylu mumbled.

"Give her a chance," Lan said. Jerry stopped in front of him, catching her breath. "Lan-san! I'm glad I finally caught up with you." A surprised look appeared on Lan's face. He wasn't used to someone calling him "-san."

"Look, I wanna apologize about the way I came off earlier, Lan-san," Jerry said. "I know I was rude to you and your friends. Sorry."

"It's okay, Jerry. But, um, is it okay if I ask you why you are calling me '-san' all of a sudden?" Lan asked.

"Well, don't you want the utmost respect, don't you?" Jerry replied.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's settled!" She turned to Maylu. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Maylu."

"Nice to meet you, Maylu," Jerry said, extending her hand. Maylu was angry that she told Lan '-san' and not her, but she shook her hand anyway.

"Great! Now I have two new friends!" Jerry exclaimed. "Mind if you show me around?"

Lan shrugged. "Okay."

"Whatever," Maylu said, uninterested.

----A few hours later, Cyber World----

Roll slightly blushed as they came upon the cyber-beach. "This is where Mega and I had our first kiss," she said, holding closely to Megaman.

"Awww, you two are a couple? That's so sweet!" Blackfire said. _But so unfair! He kissed her! Sheesh, he could've done better than that!_ "Um, look guys, it's been really fun today, but I need to be getting back to my net-op soon."

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late," Megaman said. "Let's exchange numbers so we can stay in contact."

"Sure." After this, Blackfire said goodbye and logged out. Megaman was about to leave, too, but froze. An icy chill ran down his back. He knew he was in trouble.

"Don't you take one more step, Hub Hikari!" Roll commanded. _She called me by my real name? Now I know I'm in trouble. . . ._

"Just WHAT did you think you were trying to pull?" she yelled. "Smiling at her, looking at her-basically FLIRTING with her! Then you wanna get her number and leave? What kinda fool do you take me for? You've got some nerve! Wanting to know where she's from and everything! WHAT is WRONG with you?"

Megaman sighed. He knew that what he was about to sat was the truth, but he also knew that Roll would have a hard time believing him. "Listen Roll, I wasn't trying to flirt with her or anything. I mean, she's a new friend! I just wanted to be nice! Unless it's wrong to be nice! And I can't be curious about anything? Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

Roll only glared at him more. "Just know that when she's around, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Goodnight, Megaman." Then she logged out.

_Oh, Roll! Why do you have to be this way every time I get a new girlfriend? _Megaman thought before logging out, too.

----Human World----

"_Please,_ Lan-san? Just for a little while?" Jerry begged.

"I'm sorry, Jerry, but you should really stay with your folks, especially during Christmas time."

Jerry looked down in disappointment. "OK," she said, leaving. "Good-bye, Lan-san."

Maylu cheered. "I'm glad she's gone. She's so annoying!"

"She can't be as bad as her navi, said Roll from the PET.

"Why? What happened?" Maylu asked.

"Nothing. Let's just say it was . . . interesting." Roll replied. "And Megaman won't say anything, either, so don't go to him."

Megaman sighed. "Please, let's just go home, Lan," he said sadly.

**To be continued . . . .**

**Ok, I know –san is supposed to be used differently in the Japanese language, but I only used it to stress how much Jerry is obsessed with Lan.**


	3. A Day To Remember

_The New Kid On The Block_

By: Angelz9

Chapter three: A Day To Remember

---- Lan's Room----

"Come on, Megaman, tell me!" Lan pleaded, shaking his navi back and forth. "It won't hurt you!"

Megaman smacked Lan's hands off of him. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just say Roll doesn't trust me anymore. . . . . . So, what happened with Jerry?"

"That's a _long_ story," Lan replied.

"I've got time."

----Flashback----

"So what are some good things to do around here?" Jerry asked, grabbing on to Lan's hand.

"We could go to the arcade and net-battle, but I don't think we should disturb our navis now," Lan said. Jerry looked down in disappointment. "Any ideas, Maylu?"

Maylu pouted. She was walking about two feet behind Lan and Jerry. _I've got plenty of ideas. But they don't involve her_. _I can't do anything while she's around 'cause she's all over him! _

"Hello, Maylu? Lan-sama asked you a question." Maylu glared at Jerry. "No," she said sternly. "I don't have any ideas. I guess you're just gonna have to be bored today, Jerry. How about you leave us alone and help your family unpack?"

"You don't have to be so mean, Maylu," Lan said. "Sorry about her, Jerry. She, uh, has trouble with new friends. Don't worry, I'll show you around." He looked back at her and gulped. Maylu was red with anger and was grinding her teeth. _She's gonna kill me later,_ Lan thought.

_I DO NOT have problems with new friends! Oh, that Lan! He's a dead man walking!_ Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Lan and Jerry. She gave Lan an evil look, then turned to Jerry. "Sorry, okay? Look, we can go to the mall or something, alright?" Jerry cheered.

"What? I don't wanna go to the mall!" Lan exclaimed. "Too bad, Lan-san! Two out of three wanna go to the mall!" Jerry said in a happy voice.

----Interrupt Flashback----

Megaman began to laugh. "You mean they forced you to go to the mall? What did you have to do-buy everything in pink, yellow and baby blue?" Megaman laughed more. Lan sighed.

"Trust me, Megaman, that's not the worst of it."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I can't even imagine what they made you do."

"Well you can imagine it's Maylu's fault."

----Flashback-Mall----

"We-are-not going in there," Lan said as he stopped in front of the store. A big sign hung over him that read Macy's.

"Lan, you act like the store's name is 'Girls Only! The boys who come are gay'. So immature," Maylu said.

"Yeah, Lan-kun, it's not _that_ girly. Don't they sell men's things, too?" Jerry asked.

"Of course they do! Come on, Lan. I'm just getting a few things. And you can get your mom a gift for Christmas! We only have 5 more days until then (It's Dec. 19th in the story)." Lan stood his ground. Maylu rolled his eyes, grabbed him, and dragged him into the store. "Stop acting like a kid, Lan!"

----Interrupt Flashback (IF) ----

"So you had to go to Macy's. Big deal!" Megaman said. "You've been in there before."

"But remember when Maylu gave me that evil look? She was up to something, and my hunch happened to turn out right. She was gonna get me back somehow."

----Flashback-Perfume Area----

"I can't believe you had the money to afford that blue dress," Jerry said.

"Well it's not for me, it's for my mom. Personally, I think it's ugly, but a gift for her means no chores for a week for me. And besides, she said she liked it, so why not?"

A nervous look suddenly appeared on Jerry's face. "W-Where's Lan-san?"

Maylu looked from left to right. "Oh brother, he must've wandered off. Come on, let's find him.

----10 minutes later----

"Owww!" Lan cried. "What was that for?" Maylu had slapped him.

"For being a pervert!" Maylu said. "You go wandering off and we find you looking at thongs!"

"That's not being perverted, Maylu. It's natural for a man to do that."

"Lan-bozu, you're not a man. You're barely even a boy yet!" Maylu laughed at that comment.

"Ha-ha-ha. That was hilarious," Lan said sarcastically.

Maylu rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Lan. I have other places to be."

----IF----

Megaman shook his head. "If only Mom knew what a bad boy you've been . . . ."

"Don't even think about telling her!"

Megaman smirked mischievously. "Oh I won't say anything. That is, unless you get me in trouble for something." Lan gulped. He hated it when his navi had something to use against him. "Anyway, we're not at the worst part yet. We're just getting to the store now."

----FB----

'Claire's'

Lan stared at the sign. This was a store he knew all too well.

"Is this the store from the summer that you took me to to turn me into a girl for a week?" Lan asked. Maylu nodded. (I'm doing a short story on that) "No way we're going back in there. Too many bad memories. Too many scary memories. The make-up, the jewelry, THE SKIRT! Uh-uh, I'm not taking another step!"

"Lan-san, I don't think you have a choice." The two girls pushed him in.

----IF----

"Claire's? Oh no, this is too funny. I still have that picture of you, too. They made you look so much like a girl it wasn't funny!" Megaman said, bursting into a fit of laughter. Lan glared at him.

----FB----

Lan shivered. _All the pink and blue . . . There's all this lip gloss everywhere! Smacker's this, Smacker's that, furry pen's galore! I swear I hate this store! It make's me feel creepy!_

"Lan, we have to go in," Maylu said, "whether you like it or not." She pushed Lan closer to the door, where Jerry was standing. Jerry and Maylu walked in with Lan right behind when a woman stopped the three in the doorway.

"Have some holiday spirit!" she said happily, pointing to the top of the door frame.

----IF----

"Mistletoe?" Megaman asked. "Are you serious?" Lan nodded. "So, wait, you had to kiss both of them-on the lips-because of the mistletoe? No way!" he said, bursting into more fits of laughter.

"NOT ON THE LIPS!" Lan yelled.

----FB----

Jerry blushed like crazy after Lan kiss her on the cheek. _Oh Lan-san, if only you knew how much I love you._

Maylu blushed also, but not nearly as much. "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"How sweet! Teen love!" The store clerk said before returning to her post.

"We are only 12, lady!" the 3 of them said, looking her way.

----End Flashback----

"Nothing else happened. Surprisingly, Maylu decided to let me live, but you see what she did? I didn't wanna kiss Jerry! Ewww!"

Megaman shook his head.

----Minimoto House----

"Great! All the unpacking was done by the time we got home! Now I can tell you what happened between me and Lan-san today," Jerry said to Blackfire.

* * *

"He kissed you! Wow, looks like you got your wish! I hope I get mine," Blackfire said. (Hint, hint. Kissing is in her wish)

----Sakurai House----

"I think Megaman was telling the truth," Maylu said. Roll had decided to tell her what happened.

"I don't trust him or her anymore. I mean, what is she trying to be, the whore next door?" Roll said.

"Well, she can't be next door-we already are."

"You know what I mean! I'm gonna give Megaman a chance, but just one. They can get close as friends, but nothing else. If I see anything romantic, then it's over between Megaman and me. Not like I haven't caught him doing this before (Medi), so I know he's capable. But I just can't keep giving him chances."

Maylu sighed. "Well I guess all in all, it's your love life, so I can't tell you what to do. Just, don't be too hard on him."

". . . . I'll try."

* * *

**This will be ur Christmas gift from me. And of course, it's a cliff hanger cause I may not update until next year. So for all upcoming holidays: Have a great one!**


	4. It's About to Be a What? Girl Fight!

_The New Kid On The Block _

By: DarkSakura17

Chapter four: It's About to Be a What? Girl Fight!

----Lan's House----

"5 more days, 5 more days!" Lan exclaimed. "Christmas'll be here in 5 more days! I can't wait!"

Megaman shook his head. "You're sure acting like a little kid. Still expect Santa to climb down the chimney?"

"Very funny. Besides, we don't have a chimney."

"So?" Lan sighed. "I'm more excited about Yai's Christmas party! It sounds really fun."

Megaman nodded. "Yeah, I'm eager, too. But you know how spoiled she is. What are you getting her?"

"A strawberry shortcake."

"Cake? You're getting her cake? What kind of present is that?"

"It's something better than fruit cake that she'll like. Wait, you'll see." Megaman rolled his eyes. "I wonder who Yai invited?"

"Everyone in Dentech."

"Including the new girl?" Lan nodded. _This should be fun . . . _

----December 23rd----

The Christmas party was in full blast. Bright, colorful lights filled the hallways, and multiple trees could be found through out the house. People laughed and giggled and danced, and everyone was in a good mood. Lan stood at the snack table (where else?) desperately trying to get out of a conversation with Jerry. She was rambling on and on about her old home compared to her new one, and Lan really wasn't that interested.

"And it's so beautiful there! You should go sometime-"

"I already have," Lan interjected. "Yeah? Well you've probably never seen it in the winter. Don't worry though, when we get married you'll see it a lot-" Lan perked up all of a sudden. "When we what?" Maylu, who'd been listening to the entire conversation a few feet away, finally grew annoyed enough to put her cup down and drag him away. "Excuse us for a moment," she said sternly, not even bothering to look at Jerry, who had a confused look on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly. "What?" Lan asked. "She dragged me into this! I don't wanna stand there and listen to her either, but I'm not gonna be mean!" Maylu looked away from him.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked suddenly.

"What!"

"You've been flirting with her the entire time!"

"No I haven't!"

Maylu folded her arms. "Oh, really? Do you realize you were talking with her the entire time under mistletoe?" Lan looked over to where he was standing minutes ago. "No, I didn't, but that doesn't mean anything," he replied. "Could it just be that you're jealous?"

"Jealous!"

"Admit it! You don't like her at all! Ever since you first saw her! I haven't heard you say one thing good about her!" Maylu gasped. "So now you're sticking up for her? Or is that only because she absolutely adores you and there's no one else to cater to your every whim?"

"Oh, Lan-san!" Jerry cooed loudly. "Can you come over here, please? I'm getting lonely without you!" A few snickers could be heard from the crowd. Maylu rolled her eyes. "Well, 'Lan-san'? Aren't you gonna go over to comfort her? After all, she _needs_ you." Lan snorted._ What's her problem, anyway?_

----Other side of the Ballroom floor----

Roll watched from afar as Blackfire giggled as Megaman talked. _You'd better watch yourself. . ._

"Hey, Roll!" She turned around to see Yai standing there with fruit punch in her hand. "Like the party?"

"Uh, yeah!" Roll replied, trying to sound as happy as possible. Yai folded her arms across her chest. "You don't look like you're all that excited. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Yai. Don't worry." Suddenly, she realized that the two navis were out of her view. "Shoot! Where did they go?" Roll said, scanning the crowd frantically and running off. _Hmm, _Yai thought. _There's something going on. I knew it._

----Balcony----

"It's so nice outside," said Megaman, watching small flurries of snow drift to the ground.

"Yeah, it is. I always loved Christmas time," Blackfire replied, slowly wrapping her arms around Megaman's waist. Megaman froze. _I'm in so much trouble if Roll sees her doing this!_ He slowly tried to pull away from Blackfire's grasp, but instead of releasing her hands, she raised them to around his neck.

"I love Christmas," she began, leaning in closer to him, "just about as much as I love you." Before he had time to react, Blackfire locked lips with him, just as Roll stepped into the doorway of the balcony. Petrified, Roll broke up the kiss and slapped Blackfire in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Roll retorted. Megaman gulped. _Uh-oh. This is not going to be good. _Blackfire flipped her hair out of her face. "Whatever I want to. Come try and do something about it." This was the tip of the iceberg for Roll. She grabbed Blackfire by her hair, threw her to the ground, then kicked her in the stomach. She winced in pain. Roll kneeled down to her level. "Don't you ever mess with me or Megaman AGAIN!" Megaman stood back, horrified. He'd never seen Roll so angry before in his life. Blackfire's eyes glowed black, as she summoned her starbolts. "It's not over yet." She threw round after round of starbolts at Roll as she got up from the ground. In the process, Roll went over the edge of the balcony, hanging onto the railing. _Shoot! I'm five stories high!_

"Roll!" Megaman called, running towards her, but Blackfire grabbed him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him passionately on the lips, just so Roll could watch. "Good girls never win!" she exclaimed, smirking. _That's it, no one treats Roll like that and gets away with it! _Megaman kicked her in the jaw, sending Blackfire stumbling backwards. Then he punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground. He turned to her with a stern look on his face. "You should take advice from good girls," he said. "Mess with Roll and I come next." As Blackfire staggered to get up, Roll called out to him.

"Help! I'm about to lose my grip!" He rushed over to the railing, grabbed Roll's arm and helped her up. "Thanks, Mega," she said. He kissed Roll on the lips, just so Blackfire could see. "Anytime." They walked over Blackfire, who was still lying on the ground, and left the balcony. _Wow! _Yai thought. She had watched the entire thing from afar._ This I have to find out about in detail._

Blackfire finally got up from the ground, dusting the white snow flurries off of her. She rubbed her jaw and groaned.

_This isn't over, Megaman! Not 'til I have my way!_

**End of chapter four. I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update for like, 5 months, but I was thinking about deleting the story. I didn't like it very much and I wasn't getting any ideas. But don't worry now! This story is back in action! –DS17**


	5. Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

_The New Kid On The Block _

By: DarkSakura17

**Hey guys! Don't hate me; I know I just came back to this story but there are only going to be three more chapters, including this one. But don't worry! They'll be interesting, I promise!**

Chapter five: Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

----Yai's Party----

Yai watched as Roll and Megaman casually walked back into the party as if nothing happened. Roll giggled as he whispered something in her ear. _Hmm, _Yai thought. _I need to find out about this in more detail._

Meanwhile, Jerry was still all over Lan, unknowingly receiving dirty looks from Maylu. Jerry stood next to Lan hand in hand, even though he tried desperately to break loose. "So, Lan-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" Lan gulped. _Chan? I'm not your girlfriend! And I don't want my friends to think that, either! _"Well, um, I don't know if they're all here-"

"Hey, Lan!" He turned around to the little girl with orange pigtails.

"Aw, You're so cute! Is that you're little sister, Lan-san?" Jerry asked, despite him making "no, don't!" gestures behind her.

"LITTLE SISTER? HOW DA-" Lan clamped his hands over Yai's mouth. "No, I don't have a little sister. This is my friend, Yai. Yai, this is my new _friend_, Jerry."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jerry extended her hand. "I'm Jerry! Nice to meet you!" Yai moved Lan's hand away and doubtfully shook Jerry's hand. "Same here," she said. "So, where are you from?"

"Netopia. My mom and dad are going back for the summer. I'm taking Lan there so we can get married," she replied. Lan's eyes grew wide with surprise. _Not with Maylu around, _Yai thought, seeing Maylu's furious face behind them. But she tried to act like she was clueless. "That's so sweet! I didn't know you two went out!"

"Yep!" Jerry said excitedly. "Lan didn't tell you?" All of a sudden, she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips. A horrified expression came on Lan's face. _This can't be happening, it just can't!_

"Wow! Wait 'til Maylu finds out! I'll bet she'll be jealous!" Yai said. _This doesn't seem to be going in the right direction. Not good. _Maylu balled her hands into fists, crushing the paper cup she had in her hand. _OVER MY DEAD BODY! _She rolled up her sleeve and power walked towards Jerry. Seeing this, Yai quickly moved them out of the way. "C'mon! Don't you wanna try the food?" Jerry nodded happily, dragging Lan with her. Maylu pouted as they walked away. "Why'd you do that?" she asked angrily. "There was already fight at my party. I don't want another one, or a big scene. Hello, it's Christmas time! You know she can't really get away with that! Have some fun!"

"But she kissed him!"

"So what? She's just a silly little girl with immense fantasies that can't come true. She's the type that wants to get rescued by her knight in shining armor; a fairy tale girl. Just forget about her, she's not worth it!" Maylu sighed and released her tension. "I guess you're right," she said finally. "But what's the other fight you're talking about?"

Yai lowered her voice. "Don't repeat this." Maylu nodded. "A navi named Blackfire has this thing for Megaman and tried to take him away from Roll, so they fought over him on the balcony when Roll caught her kissing him."

"Really? Who won?" Maylu asked in surprise. "Roll," Yai answered, "after Megaman and Roll beat the crap out of her. Then they walked away like nothing happened! There's Blackfire by the fire place, warming up I guess; it's snowing. And there's Roll and Megaman, sitting on the couch laughing. Having a good time, like you need to do."

"Yeah, I know. Wait a minute." Maylu looked back at the navi at the fireplace. "That's Jerry's navi!"

"It is?" Yai asked. She folded her arms across her chest. "Coincidence?" she asked. Maylu shook her head. "Scheme."

----The Food Table---

"Mmm, deviled eggs, my favorite," Jerry said. "Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked. "No, I ate already." He spotted Megaman on the couch with Roll. He didn't wanna interrupt their conversation, but he needed something, anything to get away from Jerry. "I'll be over there," he said, walking away.

"Okay!" she replied, stuffing food in her mouth. _As long as you stay faithful to me, Lan Hikari, I'll let you do anything . . . except be with a worthless girl._

Lan cheered in his mind. _Thank goodness! I never thought I would get away from her! _"Hey, Megaman," he said. "Having fun?" Megaman looked up and sat back on the couch. "Yep. Tons of it." Roll glanced at him and he glanced back. All of a sudden, they burst out laughing, remembering the fight earlier. "So what are you up to?" Megaman asked.

"Running from Jerry. She wants me to marry her! She told Yai that I was this coming summer. Once Maylu hears about this, Jerry's dead, literally! Then I'm next!"

"Why would she kill you?" Roll asked.

"Because she thinks I'm flirting with her! I just think she's jealous. I mean, I know Maylu likes me and all, but . . ."

"But?" Megaman asked.

"LAN HIKARI, WHERE'S MY GIFT?" Yai screamed from behind the couch. Lan yelped and fell off.

"So you thought you were gonna come to party and forget it? I just remembered that you didn't give me anything! So where is it?" Yai demanded.

Lan gulped and cleared his throat. "Well, um, heh, what had happened was that, um, uh, it's still um, being made! Yeah, that's what happened. Over the holidays, it gets pretty busy, so you'll get it, um, later on sometime." _I totally forgot about the cake!_

Yai folded her arms. "Right," she said skeptically. "And what is 'it' that I'm getting?"

"That's a surprise!" Lan said. Yai rolled her eyes. "I'd better get my gift, Lan!" she said sternly, walking away. He sighed. "I'll be dead before Maylu gets to me!" Megaman and Roll laughed. He got up, spotting Maylu on the other side of the room. "Guys, I'll be back later. There's something I have to do."

"Okay," Roll said as he walked away. "You know, Megaman, I think it's more likely that those two will be getting married one day." Megaman nodded. "I can imagine that."

Maylu watched Jerry from the other side of the room, making sure she didn't make any other slick moves with Lan. _Why does it matter? He likes her, he just doesn't wanna say anything. Figures . . . _"Maylu?" She turned around surprised, but then she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped. "You know you can't be here long without your Jerry needing your divine presence."

"Maylu, look I'm sorry about the argument earlier."

"Oh, you are, are you?" she replied skeptically.

"I am, really! I . . . I wanted to tell you something . . . it's important to me."

"What?" she asked, her back still turned. "I don't have much time for you." Lan wrapped his hands around her waist and Maylu's eyes widened.

"I love you."

----Fireplace----

"Blackfire," Jerry asked. She had noticed that her navi didn't look very well. "What happened to you?"

Blackfire rubbed her jaw in pain, then slightly yelped. Her arms were bruised, too. Her teeth chattered as she desperately tried to warm herself by the fire place. She explained to Jerry everything that happened. "So they don't like us," Jerry said, watching as Lan and Maylu kissed under the mistletoe.

"Apparently not."

"Then we'll just have to go with plan B. You know what that is, don't you?" Blackfire nodded.

"Kidnapping."

**End of chapter five. Oooh, suspense! Edge of your seat thriller! Well, not really, but I hope you liked it! –DS17**


	6. Is Kidnapping a Crime If You're in Love?

_The New Kid On The Block_

By: DarkSakura17

**One more chapter 2 go! Be afraid, be very afraid!**

Chapter six: Is Kidnapping a Crime If You're in Love? Pt1

----Yai's Christmas Party---

Jerry winced in frustration. _You're supposed to be loyal to me and only me!_ Deceitfully, she walked towards Lan.

"Hello, Lan-san," she greeted innocently. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing of your concern," Maylu snapped at her, smiling deviously and pulling him away. _Don't worry, Maylu. You won't have to deal with him much longer._

"I didn't ask for you," she snapped back. "I asked for Lan."

Maylu turned back around to Jerry and gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry. Lan isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEP!" she said, putting her hand in Jerry's face. Lan and Maylu burst into a fit of laughter and walked away without turning back. Jerry snorted. _You're gonna pay for that with your life, Maylu!_

"Aww, already?" Megaman groaned.

"What do you mean already?" It's nearly two in the morning! And the party started at 7:30! C'mon! I have a life, too! Party's over!" Yai announced.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," Roll said. They both glanced at Blackfire, who was watching them from across the room. Then they rolled their eyes at her and laughed. "Yeah, real fun!" Megaman agreed. _It gets better tomorrow, _Blackfire thought.

----On the way home---

"I'm glad we only live a few blocks form Yai's house," Lan said. "It gets dark out here late at night." _Just dark enough for me to follow_ _you, Lan_, Jerry thought.

"It's not so bad when you're with someone," Maylu said, grabbing onto Lan's hand. After a few blocks, they got to their houses and separated. "See you tomorrow, Maylu," Lan said, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and waved goodbye. Jerry took a deep breath, watching them from across the street. "Don't worry, Jerry. Everything will be in our favor soon," Blackfire whispered from the PET. She nodded and went inside of her house. _All in good time, _she thought.

----Lan's House---

"That party was fun," Lan said, getting ready for bed. "Yeah," said Megaman. "Something really funny happened." He explained to Lan about the fight.

"Really?" he said. "So what are you gonna do about Blackfire?"

"Ignore her, I guess. After what she pulled, there's no way I can trust her. I don't think I'll ever even be able to talk to her. But I don't want to, anyway," Megaman said. All of a sudden, the PET beeped. "You have a call, Lan."

"This late? I wonder who it could be?" When he answered it, a happy, smiling face of a brown-haired girl greeted him. "Hi, Lan-san!" said Jerry, waving at him cheerfully. _Jerry? _Lan thought. _Shoulda figured. _"H-hi, J-Jerry," he responded, trying to sound happy to see her. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over to my house tomorrow," she said. "Just to hang out and . . . . . . . talk," she said finally, unable to come up with a better excuse.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna be helping my parents with Christmas decorations," he said. "It's okay, Lan. Only for an hour or two," she said convincingly. Lan sighed. It didn't seem that she was gonna give up until he agreed. "Okay, okay. I'll come. But only for a little while."

"Yah!" cheered Jerry like a little girl, trying to maintain her innocent nature. "Make sure you bring Megaman, too." Puzzled, Lan asked, "Why? Why can't he stay? He has . . . other plans."

"Well Monopoly is no fun with just two people," Jerry laughed. "Be there by 12, and don't be late!" The call ended when Lan nodded. Megaman sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," Lan explained. "But I can't say no."

"Oh yes you can," Megaman argued.

"Well too bad. I really don't feel like helping Mom and Dad do anything tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Yawning, he crawled into bed. "Goodnight, Megaman."

"Goodnight, Lan," he responded. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

----Minimoto House----

"Well?" Blackfire asked, walking into the room. "Did it work?" Jerry smiled mischievously. "Perfectly. Do you have Mom's sleeping pills?" Blackfire held up a bottle that read **Warning! Do Not Take More Than One Pill A Day! Over Dosage Can Cause Sleeping Over A 36-Hour Period! **She poured eight of the pills in her hand and examined one of them. "This should knock 'em cold."

Jerry smiled again. "And if Lan doesn't want to cooperate," she slid out a butcher knife from underneath her mattress and slid her index finger over the shiny blade, "we have _other_ plans for him." Laughing softly, she slid the knife back under the mattress and hid the pills in her pencil case. "Get a good night sleep, Blackfire. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Blackfire smiled. _Yeah, plenty. If I can't have you, Megaman, no one can . . ._

----The Next Day, Lan's House----

Maylu shook Lan violently until he fell off the bed. "OWW!" he screamed. His head had bumped against the side of the bed. "M-Maylu?" he asked still half asleep. "What are you doing here? And what time is it?"

"It's 10:30," she said, "and we're going out."

"Out where?" Lan asked, rubbing his eyes. "To the mall, stupid!"

"THE MALL? This early? You woke me up to take me to THE MALL?" Lan rolled his eyes and crawled back into bed. Maylu slapped him. "OWW! That hurts y'know!"

"I know," Maylu said. "But we're not going to the mall to shop for clothes."

"Then what are we going for?"

"You'll see."

----11pm, the Mall---

Lan checked his watch. _This better be quick. I gotta be a Jerry's in an hour. Not that I'm all that excited to go . . . _Maylu eyes ran rampant, desperately searching for a program shop.

"Why are you looking for that anyway?" he asked curiously. "Like I said," responded Maylu impatiently. "You'll see." Finally, she spotted a program shop and went in.

"Can I help you?" said a rather gullible looking surfer-like guy from behind the counter. She walked to him and was about to answer his question, but a man came from out of the storage room and whispered something quietly in the other man's ear. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough. Maylu heard every word.

"Remember, eavesdropping program isn't available for sale," the man said. "It's only for our use. For the boss. Got it?" The surfer guy nodded and the other left the store. _Eavesdropping program?_ Maylu thought._ That's exactly what I was looking for!_ "Umm, excuse me, do you have a program I can use to listen to other people's conversation?" Lan raised an eyebrow. _Why would she want that?_

"Uh, yeah dude!" said the surfer guy, nodding stupidly.

"How much is it?"

"Uh, sorry dude, but it's not for sale." Maylu folded her arms across her chest. "Really? If it was, how much would you want for it?"

The surfer guy thought for a moment. "$150." Maylu reached into her purse and pulled out a fifty and a one hundred dollar bill. Lan's jaw dropped. _Since when does she have money like that to spend? _"Tell you what," she said, leaning in closer to the counter. "I'll give you and only you the money _if _you get me that program." She winked at him innocently.

_Whoa, she's cute._ "Uh, okay," he said, reaching for the money, but Maylu snatched the money back. "First, get me that program." He nodded and went to the storage room. She turned around to the tapping of Lan's foot.

"What are you up to, Maylu?"

She smiled. "You'll see." Just then, the man came back with a box half the size of a paper back. "Here you go," she said, politely handing him the money. "And if anyone asks, we were never here."

"Uh, okay," said the guy, kissing the money. Smiling at Lan, she left the store and he followed in total confusion.

"What was that?" Lan asked her when they had reached the bottom floor of the mall. "Oh, don't worry about the money. Those were counterfeit bills Yai tried to make a year ago. I knew I'd be able to use them on someone _that _stupid."

"Okay, so what do you need that program for?"

"That's were you come in. Next time you're around Jerry, I need you to get Megaman to install this program into Jerry's PET."

"WHAT? I don't think Megaman will do that. Why can't you?"

"Well, Blackfire and Roll have . . . issues. And if she was caught, all hell would break loose. But if Megaman does it and he gets caught, he can something like, 'I only wanted to get closer to you, baby', or something like that," Maylu explained.

"Suuure, like I'd subject myself to do and say something like that," Megaman interrupted. "Are you high on crack?" Lan laughed. "Please, Megaman? You gotta try! This for our benefit. If you do, we'll be able to hear EVERYTHING that those two say. Wouldn't you wanna be able to hear that?" Megaman sighed. "Of course I would, but at the same time, I don't want to be anywhere NEAR Blackfire. Let's just say we have 'issues', too."

"Please? After all the trouble I went through to get this program?" Maylu pleaded.

"Considering just how you did get it, doesn't seem to me like you went through any trouble," Megaman replied. "But if you want me to do it that badly . . . ."

Maylu jumped for joy. "Yes! I knew I could count on the two of you! Thanks!" Leaving the building, Lan wondered how Megaman was gonna do this, especially if they were gonna be the center of Jerry's attention for a few hours. "Maylu, what are you gonna be doing later?" he asked. "Helping my parents with Christmas decorations," she replied. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious."

----Jerry's House, 12pm----

"Hi, Lan-san!" Jerry exclaimed happily when she answered her door. "Come in!"

"You unpacked already?" Lan asked, expecting to see big, brown boxes everywhere. "Yep! Mom said she wanted everything clean before Christmas. Most of the stuff is in the basement, though." Lan walked to the couch and sat down. All of a sudden, his stomach growled. "Hungry, huh?" she asked. "I'll make you a sandwich."

"Okay," Lan said, rubbing his stomach. Blackfire sat down quietly on the couch next to Megaman, but didn't bother to look his way. _I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ Megaman thought dreadfully. "Um, Blackfire?" She didn't answer. "Can we talk-in private?" he said, looking at Lan. He raised an eyebrow, but Megaman glanced at his PET, where he held the eavesdropping program, glanced back at him and winked. Lan made a silent "Oh. Okay" and walked in the kitchen with Jerry.

"What do you want?" Blackfire said. "To apologize," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was all an act. You know I love you." Blackfire's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "How do I know you mean that?" Megaman stroked her hair softly, trying to look as sincere as possible, and she closed her eyes. Then he slowly kissed her on the lips, desperately trying to stop his breakfast from coming up. _I'm gonna need a gallon of Listerine once I'm done with this. Maylu, you owe me big time!_ Blackfire broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. "But, I thought you liked that pink navi . . ."

"Roll? Ewww, no way! I thought even you were smart enough to figure that out. I'd rather be deleted than go out-" Blackfire stopped him with another kiss and leaned on him gently. "Deep down, I knew you hated that ugly bitch." Megaman used all his strength to stop himself from shuddering violently. _A gallon of Listerine, and a ton of cyber-soap to go along with it! _He winced to keep his breathing slow and steady, trying not to panic. _That is, if I even make it through this!_

----Kitchen----

"I thought you were gonna wait out there?" Jerry asked. She was right about to break up three of the sleeping pills and put it in the sandwich.

"Well, I wanted to see what you're kitchen is like," Lan lied. "It's smaller than mine." Then he licked his lips. "Is it done?" Jerry nodded and handed him the sandwich. "Thanks!" he said, walking in the loving room. Jerry sighed. _I'll have to try again later._

Lan and Jerry stopped in their tracks, watching as Blackfire passionately kissed Megaman on the lips. She slowly ran her hand up his legs, pushing him down onto the couch. Lan cleared his throat and Blackfire stopped immediately, blushing furiously. She jumped off of Megaman and sat on the couch with her head facing away from everyone.

"Umm, how about we go upstairs and play a board game?" Jerry said, trying to change the subject. Blackfire nodded and rushed upstairs, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Lan-kun, you coming?" Jerry asked. He nodded. "In a second." Jerry nodded and followed her navi upstairs. When Lan turned back around, his navi was on the couch with his knees tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He rocked back and forth slowly, his teeth chattering. Lan stood there, amazed. He'd never seen his navi this way before.

"Megaman?" he asked, sitting beside him. "Are you . . . . . okay?" Megaman looked at him, his teeth still chattering.

"S-s-s-she w-was g-g-gonna . . . . . g-g-gonna . . . . S-s-she t-t-t-tried t-to . . . . t-to . . . ."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wasn't scared of doing that, just of doing that with Blackfire.

"Megaman, calm down. It's okay. She's gone now. I won't let her touch you; I promise." He gulped and took a deep breath, summoning the rest of his courage. Then he got up and followed Lan upstairs. _The next time she tries something like that, she's out the window!_

----Jerry's Room----

"Well," Jerry began. "What was THAT about?" Blackfire blushed again. "We don't have to worry about Megaman. He likes me. He _loves_ me. That thing with Roll was just an act."

"Good. One less problem we have to worry about." Just then, the boys walked in the room. Jerry smiled. "Great! Let's play!" They played Monopoly for an hour and Megaman won. Blackfire blew him a kiss. He smiled to her but shuddered away from her. Then the two of them left the room to get Lan's pills ready. They had convinced him that he was still hungry and insisted on making him another sandwich. When they were gone, Lan jacked Megaman into Jerry's computer, frantically searching for Blackfire's pass code. When they found it, Megaman teleported himself to Jerry's PET and began downloading the program.

"How long is this gonna take?" Lan asked.

"Three minutes."

"Good. They should be coming back any minute now." When the download was complete, Lan heard the girls coming back upstairs. "Alright, Megaman. Get out of there. They're coming now." Megaman logged out as soon as they opened the door.

"Here you go, Lan-chan," Jerry said, handing him the sandwich with the crushed super sleeping pills. Megaman noticed Jerry smile mischievously while he ate the sandwich. _Uh-oh. I really don't like that look on her face. _After Lan finished the sandwich, he got up and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"It was fun, Jerry, but I really gotta get back home now," Lan said. "I have a lot of stuff to do."

"No way! You're not going anywhere!" She circled him, slowly drawing her knife from her back pocket.

"Jerry, I really have to go. I'll come back later, really!" Jerry rushed up to him and put the knife to his neck in a head lock. Lan's eyes widened.

"You're not going anywhere until I've had my way with you," Jerry whispered hoarsely in his ear, cackling maniacally.

**End of chapter six. DUHN, DUHN, DUHN!** **You'd be stupid not to come back for the last chapter!**


	7. Is Kidnapping a Crime IfYou're in Love 2

_The New Kid On The Block_

By: DarkSakura17

**This is the last chapter of this story and thank you for everyone who reviewed and read this story. You're in for a real treat!**

Chapter seven: Is Kidnapping a Crime If You're in Love? Pt2

----Maylu's House----

"Wow," Roll said. "The tree looks really nice. Can I put the star on top?" Maylu folded her arms. "You did it last year. Now it's my turn." Roll sighed and checked the time.

"Maylu, it's getting late. I'm sure Lan's had to put that program in by now. Wasn't he supposed to call you?" Maylu nodded. "Yeah, he was. And it's nearly eight now. Come on, Roll. We're going over to his house for a bit. Maybe he forgot or something." She sighed. "You can't depend on him to do _anything_."

Maylu left her house to find three cop cars next door. Lan's parents were standing at the door, talking to two of the cops. She ran up to the door.

"Mrs. Hikari," she said. "What's wrong? Why are the cops out here? And where's Lan?"

"That's just it," she answered. "We don't know!" Maylu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Excuse me, ma'am," the taller cop interrupted. "Do you know this boy?" Maylu nodded. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"At around twelve in the afternoon today," Maylu responded. "But I watched him walk into the house-this house. I haven't heard from him since. And he was supposed to call me, too."

"Are you sure, Maylu?" Dr. Hikari asked. "He did come over here, but he said he was going over to Jerry's house for an hour or two. Where does Jerry live?" Maylu pointed to the red-bricked house across the street. "Right over there." The shorter cop called over two others and pointed to the house. He mumbled something to them. "Would you mind following them, ma'am?" he asked. Maylu shook her head and walked over to Jerry's house. _I hope you're okay, Lan . . ._

----Jerry's Basement----

Lan slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked left and right, then winced in pain. _Ohhhh, my head's killing me . . . Ugh . . . Where am I? _He tried to raise himself off the old mattress he was sleeping on, but fell back. It was then that he realized that his hands and legs were chained to the frame of the bed. Lan looked down and saw that he was striped to nothing but his boxers. Panicking, he tried to scream, but felt the three layers of tape on his mouth. His eyes widened. _What the HELL is going on here?_

"Hello, Lan-chan." Lan's eyes shifted to basement door at the top of the steep stairs. He winced angrily. "Mmmm-mmmm mmmm!" he tried to shout, trying to say, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Jerry only smiled and walked down to the bed. She leaned over him and ran her hands softly through his hair. He breathed deeply, trying not to panic much. _At least I'm not far from home. . ._ "Mmmm-mmm!" (Don't touch me!)

"Shhhh! Oh Lan, I didn't wanna put tape on your mouth, but I had to keep you quiet! I can't have my parents finding out you're here! If they found out, we could never be together!" She kissed his cheek and he jerked his head away from her, staring at her with hatred in his eyes. "Mm-mm-mm! Mm-mm-mm!" Jerry smiled again. "Aww, you want your navi don't you? Well don't worry. Blackfire is taking good care of him." She sat down on the bed at began running a hand up his legs. "The two of us will get our Christmas gift a little early. Three this morning, so be prepared." She started to move her hand up his boxers when the doorbell rang.

"I guess we have visitors," she said, rising from the bed. She kissed Lan on the cheek again and winked at him. "I'll be back in a little bit, koi." She waved and left the basement, leaving it quiet except for the sound of Lan's heavy breathing. _I've got to get outta here! At three . . . she-she's gonna rape me!_

By the time Jerry got to the door, her parents were talking to the cops, trying to figure out what was going on. _The cops? Oh no! What if they search the house? I'm dead! _She took a deep breath and put her most innocent face on. _Relax, Jerry, you can do this. Just stay calm._ "What's going on, Mom?" She eyed Maylu with the cops. _Ugh! What's she doing here? _

"Do you know a boy named Lan Hikari?" she asked Jerry. She nodded. "But I haven't seen him since Yai's party yesterday," she lied. "Why?"

"Stop acting so fake!" Maylu shouted. "You know exactly what's going on!" She stepped closer to Jerry, but a cop pushed her back. "Please, calm down, ma'am. We'll handle this." Maylu pouted. "Is there anything you aren't telling us? We need to know."

"He was supposed to be coming over here at twelve this afternoon," Jerry said. "But I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh yeah?" Maylu interrupted. "Then why didn't he tell me he was coming here?" she demanded.

Jerry folded her arms and sneered. "He probably didn't want you knowing he was cheating on his girlfriend," she murmured. Maylu lunged for her and Jerry jumped back, pretending to be scared, but this time Roll held her back. "Now's not the time," she whispered in her ear, and she stepped back. Jerry's father shook his head. "Is that all?"

The cop nodded. "Thank you for your time." They walked away and he closed the door. "Jerry," he began, kneeling down to her. "You told the truth, didn't you?" Jerry smiled sweetly and replied like an innocent seven year old. "Just like Honest Abe!" Her dad smiled and ruffled her hair. "Come on, it's time to put the star on the tree." Jerry followed her parents and smirked. _My parents are so delusional! They still think I'm an angel! _She stifled back a round of giggles. _Eight-thirty. I'll have my fun soon . . ._

_­_----Maylu's House----

"I don't trust that girl one bit!" Maylu shouted. "I know she has something to do with this! She's ADDICTED to Lan! She probably kidnapped him and is hiding him in her basement or something!"

"I know," Roll agreed. "That's why, when the cops leave, we need to do some investigating on our own. She's my first and only suspect. Plus, I overheard her saying something about Lan's PET, so that means Lan installed that program."

"What go does that do us now? Call him!" Maylu demanded. "I tried that," Roll responded, "and I got a computerized voice that said 'I'm sorry. This feature has been temporarily disabled on this PET.' Someone blocked it."

"She did it," Maylu blamed. "She disabled the feature and is hiding his PET somewhere. You have Megaman's passcode, so why don't you go to his PET?"

"I tried," Roll said. "All access is temporarily blocked. And it's not emitting a signal, either. The PET is probably underground somewhere."

"Shit! I can't believe this! She's jealous 'cuz he likes me instead of her! When I get my hands on her, she's dead!" Maylu grabbed a pillow from her bed and screamed into it in frustration. Then she fell on top of her bed and sighed. "Everyone goes to sleep late on Christmas, so we're leaving here at two."

"In the morning?" Roll asked. "That's too late! Who knows what she could have done to Lan and Megaman by then!"

"Considering the obvious fact that she's in love with him, I doubt she'll hurt him."

Roll folded her arms. "There are things a lot worse she could do to them than physical pain."

"But I don't have a choice!" Maylu argued. "I'm already sleepy, and if we're gonna break into Jerry's house, then I'm gonna need to focus. And I can't do that when I'm tired."

Roll sighed. "Fine. But I'm waking you up at 12:30 to get ready." Maylu nodded and told her parents she was going to bed early. Then she got ready for bed. "Just be ready, okay?"

"Okay."

----Jerry's Homepage, 10pm----

Dizzy, Megaman opened his eyes and looked around. Jerry's homepage was designed to look like a house. And it appeared he was in a dark, black bedroom. He winced in pain as his head throbbed unceasingly.

"So you're finally awake." Megaman turned to the voice in the doorway. Blackfire smiled and sat next to him. "Wha . . . what happened? I can't remember anything, and my head's killing me."

"Lan tripped down the stairs as he was about to leave and fell unconscious," Blackfire lied. "He's at the hospital now."

"What?" Megaman asked, surprised. "But wait, why aren't we there?"

"Unfortunately, when Lan fell, his PET fell, too, and no one remembered to pick it up and take it. I emailed Jerry and she was gonna come back, but the hospital Lan was taken to is a bit far from here. You fell asleep and I brought you here," Blackfire explained, and Megaman believed every word. He sat back on the bed and sighed. "My head hurts, and I feel tired," he said. "And I'm hungry. Some Christmas eve this is turning out to be."

Blackfire placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be so pessimistic! Everything'll be fine," she said reassuringly, laying down beside the blue navi and wrapping her arms around him. He shuddered viciously. "What's wrong?" she asked. Megaman looked away. "Nothing, I . . . I was just cold." She shrugged and nuzzled him, but he gulped. _As long as she doesn't try anything, I should be alright._

"You want something to eat?" Blackfire asked suddenly, and Megaman nodded. "I hope you like tuna fish." He shrugged and fell back on the bed.

_He woke up too soon!_ She thought. _He'll start getting suspicious if he stays awake! I gotta put him to sleep-for a while. Hitting him on the head isn't good enough._ In the kitchen she mixed the tuna with a pill then put in on the sandwich. When the blue navi got the food, he devoured it hungrily.

"I hope Lan's okay," he said, yawning. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. You just get your rest." He nodded and closed his eyes. In two minutes, he was out like a light. _Perfect. Time to go check in with Jerry._

----Jerry's Room---

"So what's up with Megaman?" Jerry asked as her navi sat down on the bed.

"I just put him back to sleep. He believed the story without a second thought. And Lan?"

"Lan's downstairs, still tied up. I think he knows what I'm planning. But we have a little problem." Blackfire snorted. "Which is?"

"That Maylu girl, she suspects something. She might've begun to believe that I kidnapped Lan. And I highly doubt she trusts me at all. I won't be surprised if she comes sneaking around later on tonight, so I need you to be on guard. If anybody comes over that shouldn't be, take care of them." Blackfire smirked. "With pleasure."

"Great!" Jerry exclaimed. "Then we're all set."

----Maylu's House, 2am----

"Maylu," Roll whispered to her as she thought of their escape plan. "How are we gonna get out from the second story if you're afraid of heights?"

"Who said anything about leaving through a window?" Maylu asked. "We're going through the front door. See? I have the key. All we gotta do is slide on the banister-quietly." She left the room and imitated her plan. "Like that!" she whispered from the bottom of the staircase. Roll grabbed the knapsack and followed Maylu out the door.

They crossed the street to Jerry's house and walked around the house to the backdoor. On the way, Roll tripped and let out a sharp cry.

"SHHH!" Maylu whispered. "Are you nuts? Do you WANT to wake them up?" Roll shook her head and got up from the ground, when she noticed it was the only part of the backyard that wasn't leveled with the rest of the ground. She knocked on the little spot she had tripped over and it was hollow. "Maylu," Roll began. "I think there's something here. The ground is soft."

"We don't have time to play 'Find The Bone' right now!" Maylu said harshly, but Roll ignored her and punched in the dirt. It fell into a small ditch, and Roll reached her hand in and pulled out Lan's PET. "I told you it was underground somewhere," she whispered. "The dirt blocked the signal." Maylu sighed, not wanting to admit her navi was usually right about everything. "Well, how did you say we were gonna get inside if the door is electronically locked? I can't jack you in or the alarm'll go off."

Roll smirked. She walked up to the door and put in the four-digit entry code. The door opened without a problem. "How did you know what it was?" Maylu asked, following her navi through the door. "The number is always engraved on the bottom of the number entry box so people won't forget," she whispered. "All I had to was look underneath. Dex use to have that system, remember? And people robbed him all the time."

Maylu shook her head. "If Lan's here, he's probably hidden or something, so you go to the attic and I'll go to the basement."

"What if he isn't in one of those places?"

"Then we go and check the closets."

"I'm afraid the two of you won't be going anywhere," said a voice behind them. Maylu and Roll whirled around. "Where's Megaman?" Roll demanded.

"I'm sorry. You're call has been forwarded to an automatic messaging system. Please leave your message-up my ass!" Blackfire laughed at her own joke. Roll slammed Blackfire's face in the wall. "This isn't funny, Blackfire! If you've hurt him in any way I'll personally kill you with my own two hands!" Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I'm sooo scared!" She kicked Roll in the chin and knocked her to the floor. Then she eyed Maylu, who was running toward her navi. Roll grabbed onto Blackfire's leg as she walked over her. "Maylu, find Lan! I'll take care of her!"

"But you can't use battle chips here without a dimensional area! Forget her and come on!" Roll shook her head and kicked the black-haired navi in the stomach. "Don't worry, I can handle myself! We don't have a lot of time, so go!" Maylu nodded and went in search of the basement door.

----Jerry's Basement----

Lan gasped for air. He finally managed to get the tape wet enough to slide off his face. He wiped his face on the pillow and wondered what time it was. Hours earlier, he tried to escape, thrashing around on the bed frantically, trying to break even one of the four handcuffs that chained him to the bed. But it didn't work. And Jerry had sat back and watched, laughing at him the entire time._ I can't believe this is happening to me. What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm helpless for the first time in my life, not by an evil mastermind, but a twelve year old girl! I wish Megaman was here. He'd have a plan, or something. I can't believe Jerry is gonna get away with this . . . _Just then, the basement door opened, and Lan panicked. _What am I gonna do now? _He began breathing hard until he saw Maylu's face.

"Don't worry, Lan, I'm here," Maylu said, reaching into her pocket for five keys. "I have hand cuffs at home," she explained. "I'm sure one of these will open them." Lan sighed in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to see you," Lan said. "Jerry's gonna rape me!"

"What?" Maylu nearly yelled. Lan shushed her. "She was feeling me up and everything! Luckily the door bell rang and she stopped and left."

"Why didn't you scream for help?" Maylu asked, finally finding the right key to unlock the cuffs. She undid his left foot.

"There was tape on my mouth! It took me forever to get it off!" This time Maylu shushed him. "But how do you know for sure she's gonna do that to you?"

"She said she was coming back at three, and told me to 'be prepared'. I think that's reason enough to believe that. What time is it?" Maylu checked her watch and her eyes widened. But a voice from the door answered his question.

"It's three o'clock, Lan-chan." Lan and Maylu froze and there eyes met the brown-haired girl at the doorway. Jerry walked down the stairs, eying Maylu heartlessly. "Just what do you think you're doing with my koi, you boyfriend stealer!" Maylu blinked in surprise. "_Your_ koi? Oh, I beg to differ," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Then get on your hands and knees, bitch." Maylu tensed and charged for Jerry. She threw her to the ground. Jerry pulled at her hair, but Maylu broke free and kicked her in the head. Then she ran over to Lan and undid his other foot. Jerry got up from the ground and pushed Maylu onto the ground before she could start on the hands. She climbed on top of Maylu, pinning her legs to the ground. She drew a knife from her back pocket and tried to slice Maylu's neck, but Maylu pushed against the blade and managed to knock it across the room. She kicked Jerry off of her, but Jerry picked her up and threw her into the open closet. She quickly ran up to it and locked the door. Maylu thrashed around in the closet violently, trying to break it down, but she failed.

"Let me outta here!" Maylu demanded. Jerry snorted. "Not on your life!" She turned to Lan and smirked. She eyed the key on the floor and picked it up, along with the handcuffs for Lan's feet.

"You shouldn't leave your belongings lying around, Maylu!" she called. "Someone might take them!" Putting the key and knife in her pocket, she locked Lan's feet back to the bed frame. In the process, he kicked her in the nose, trying to stop her.

"Ouch! Brutal, are we? You know, I wasn't even gonna do that, just feel you up more. I had changed my mind. But now I changed it again. I have no choice if you're gonna attack me." Lan's eyes widened. "No! Don't! Please! I'll do anything! Anything except for that!" Jerry shook her head. "It's too late for that now. You lost your chance." Jerry climbed on top of Lan, despite his constant shaking and moving. _I can't let her do this! I just can't!_ Jerry licked Lan's neck and he shivered. She kissed him and he bit hard on her lips, causing them to slightly bleed.

"OWW!" Jerry cried out. "You ungrateful little-" Before she could continue, Lan spit in her face. Jerry crawled off of him and wiped the saliva off her face with the "I know he didn't just do that" look on her face. "Y'know, tape on your mouth was probably for the best," she said, reaching underneath the bed for the thick masking tape. In spite of his efforts, Jerry wrapped the tape around his head twice, covering his mouth, and snipped it off. "That should do it." Lan gave her a stern look. _I can't believe this is about to happen! I'm trapped and she's gonna . . . _He couldn't bring himself to think of it.

Jerry crawled back on top of him. "Now let's try this again, shall we?" She licked his neck again and he pulled himself away from her as much as he could, making as much noise as possible. Jerry shook her head. _I don't think I have much time._ She slid her hands down his boxers and he screamed the best he could. He shook the bed, desperately trying to shake her off, but it didn't work. She started to slide them off when a noise behind her stopped her.

"Megabuster!" said a voice from the doorway. Jerry turned to see who said it, but a laser shot hit her in her head, knocking her off of Lan.

"Don't you **_EVER _**touch my brother again," Megaman said coldly, glaring at Jerry with pure hatred. Even Roll was surprised.

Jerry got up from the floor. "How dare you interrupt me!" She tried to pull him away from the bed, but Megaman punched her in the face, causing her to fly across the room. Roll unlocked the closet door and Maylu walked out. She spotted Jerry on the floor and kicked her in the face. "Merry Christmas, Jerry! I hope you liked your gift!" Jerry stared at her, too weak to move. Maylu removed the key from her pocket and tossed it to Roll, who undid all the handcuffs. Megaman removed the tape from Lan's face and he took deep long breaths.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lan nodded. "Pretty much. But I'm freezing my butt off."

"Where are your clothes?" Lan shrugged. "I'm just glad you came and got me."

Maylu smiled. "Of course I'd come! You still owe me ten bucks!" She and the others laughed. "I'm only kidding. Lan, do you really think we'd forget about you?"

Lan smiled. "Course not!" A grunting sound stopped the conversation. The four of them turned to see Jerry, staggering to get up.

"This isn't over, Lan," she said hoarsely.

"And what would make you think you're getting away with this, Jerry Minimoto?" Jerry froze and gulped. Nervously, she turned to the doorway to see her mother, father, and about twenty cops walking into the basement.

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble!" her father bellowed. A cop walked behind Jerry and hand cuffed her. "Jerry Minimoto, you are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted rape, and," he pulled out the knife in her back pocket and dropped it to the floor, "attempted murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law . . ." As he finished reading her her rights, Maylu turned away and blushed, desperately trying to hold back a giggle fit. _You get what you deserve,_ she thought.

"But I didn't do anything!" Jerry pleaded as the cop started to drag her away. "Don't you dare try to lie your way out of this!" her mom demanded. "We found Blackfire badly beaten up and got her to tell us everything!" Megaman looked away to cover his smile. Roll cleared her throat slightly. "What?" Megaman whispered.

"But I didn't do anything! Why would I lie to you, Mom?" Her mother's look changed from angry to sympathetic. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie." Jerry smiled innocently at her mother, but she smacked her in the face. Lan, Megaman, Maylu, and Roll's jaw dropped and the room was silent for a moment. Tears rolled down Jerry's saddened face. "I'm sorry," her mom said, "but I just can't trust you anymore." Jerry turned around and stared at Lan with rage. Lan glared back at her, but the cops finally took her away.

Lan sighed. "I'm glad that's over."

"Lan?" He looked up. His parents ran towards him and hugged him. "We were so worried about you!" his mom said, sobbing. "We're glad you're okay," his father added. Maylu smiled. _I'm glad you're okay, too._

"Maylu Sakurai!" Roll and Maylu froze. "Do we really wanna turn around?" Roll whispered.

"I don't think we have a choice," Maylu replied. She turned around to her father and her mother, who was tapping her foot.

"Just who do you think you are, sneaking out of the house this late, young lady?" Maylu gulped. "It was all Roll's idea! She's a bad influence!" Roll's jaw dropped. "I am not!" Mr. Sakurai shook his head. "This time, it's okay. Just don't do it again." Maylu hugged her mother and father and smiled. "Okay."

Maylu let go of her parents and sat next to Lan. She hugged him and he kissed her, not caring that their parents were watching. They caught on and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Maylu," Lan said, smiling. She blushed and smiled back. "Merry Christmas."

**THE END**


End file.
